Retiens-moi !
by Bluppy
Summary: Scène d'amour entre Nyssa et Sarah avant que celle-ci ne la quitte. Un OS pour le moment, peut être plus si l'envie me vient mais juste ça pour le moment. Rating M et bien bien M. Homophobes s'abstenir. (DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux de the CW)


**Petit OS, car je viens de finir l'épisode 13 de la saison 2 de Arrow, et ça m'a inspiré !**

**I translated this story, named Remember Me on my account. **

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

><p><strong>Retiens moi<strong>

_by Bluppy_

Elle cligna des yeux, la lumière du soleil l'aveuglant. Elle resta figée, tête face au matelas, ses longs cheveux blonds en cascade sur ses épaules blanches. Elle senti un doux vent caresser son dos nu. Elle ferma les yeux puis se retourna, le drap tomba sur ses hanches, dévoilant sa poitrine nue et ferme. Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'être qui dormait à ses côtés. Sur la pointe des pieds, la blonde rejoignit la salle de bain. Elle posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et fixa ses yeux dans le miroir. Sarah Lance ne se reconnaissait plus. Qui était la personne face à elle ? Qui était elle ? Elle ne savait plus rien, elle n'était plus rien. Elle alluma le robinet, mis ses mains en coupe et y plongea son visage. Le froid réveilla chacun de ses muscles. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à avoir toute la face engourdie. Soudainement, elle senti deux bras enserrer sa taille, une bouche se poser sur son épaule, un corps nu et chaud se coller à elle. Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de celle qui l'avait sauvée, celle qui l'avait nourrie, qui l'avait accueillit. Celle qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait, celle qui lui avait tout donné, son corps, son cœur, son âme, sa confiance. Elle scruta lentement le visage de Nyssa, elle était si belle, avec le regard tendre de ses yeux noirs, ses sourcils noirs et fins, ses cheveux noirs, si profond, et sa bouche fine avec des lèvres si douces. Ça, Sarah le savait bien. Nyssa sourit doucement et embrassa Sarah doucement du bout des lèvres, lui caressant la joue. Sarah l'embrassa à son tour, plus farouchement, plus sensuellement. Et la blonde sentit la chaleur monter en elle. L'effet que lui faisait cette femme n'était pas humain. Elle colla encore plus son corps nu à celui de sa partenaire, sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle devait la sentir contre elle, la sentir sur elle, la sentir en elle. Elle la voulait, elle en était sur. Elle en avait besoin.

Nyssa la poussa contre le lavabo, elle glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Sarah et la souleva pour l'asseoir dessus. Les mains de la brune remontèrent doucement sur le dos de la blonde. Elle caressa les cheveux blonds de son amante, les rassembla et les tira doucement en arrière. Sarah gémit plus de plaisir que de douleur. Nyssa se mit à sourire, un peu sadiquement. Elle aimait voir son pouvoir sur une femme telle que Sarah. Elle embrassa violemment la blonde jusqu'à la mordre. Sarah poussa un petit cri de douleur. Elle repoussa Nyssa contre la vitre de la douche et se colla à elle. Elle glissa sa jambe entre celles de la brune pour les faire s'écarter doucement. Elle plaça sans aucune autre cérémonie sa main sur le sexe de Nyssa, trempé. Ce qui fit sourire Sarah, elle glissa sans prévenir deux doigts dedans. Elle voulait la prendre, la faire jouir. Elle commença de violents et profonds va et vient qui arrachèrent de longs gémissements à la brune, perdant peu à peu tout son contrôle. Elle allait venir quand tout à coup, les doigts de Sarah quittèrent son sexe pour rejoindre la bouche de la blonde, qui les lécha sensuellement devant une Nyssa estomaquée et frustrée. Sarah souriait devant elle, s'amusant de son malaise. Nyssa l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa furieusement, attrapa la blonde par les fesses, la souleva, la colla à elle et la porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle la fit tomber. Sarah fit tendre son corps musclé, jouant avec la lumière pour faire ressortir ses formes. Elle sourit doucement à Nyssa qui se mit à sourire également. Elle était si belle. La brune monta sur le lit, à quatre pattes, elle commença par embrasser la pointe des pieds de Sarah puis elle remonta le long de ses jambes jusqu'à son antre. Nyssa glissa alors sa langue bien déterminée à donner du plaisir à sa partenaire. Plus elle entendit les gémissements de Sarah augmenter plus elle accentua la pression de sa langue. Elle fit entrer deux doigts en Sarah tout en continuant son action avec sa langue. La blonde souleva les fesses pour donner un meilleur accès. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentit partir au septième ciel, son corps se tendit, sa tête bourdonna, elle ne sentait plus rien, elle sentait tout en même temps. Elle cria sous la tension de son corps avant que celui-ci se relâche et subisse quelques soubresauts. Nyssa monta jusqu'à son niveau et fut accueillit par un baiser langoureux de Sarah, qui se remettait à peine.

Elles continuèrent à faire l'amour toute la journée, elles étaient si bien ensemble, rien que toutes les deux, ensemble contre tous. Elles s'aimaient et elles voulaient en profiter. Elles s'assoupirent doucement en fin d'après midi, épuisées mais heureuses. Sarah, elle se réveilla quelques heures après, la tête pleine de pensées, de réflexions, qui tournaient sans cesse. Sa vie avait eu un tournant, bien des choses l'avaient surprise et en premier lieu celle qui respirait contre elle. Non vraiment, jamais elle n'aurait cru tomber amoureuse d'une femme, de cette femme, c'était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son amante, et quelle amante. Jamais elle n'avait autant aimé le contact avec un corps, jamais elle n'avait pris autant de plaisir à en donner. Elle était bien avec Nyssa, mais elle ne pouvait plus être ici, elle souffrait trop. Elle ne pouvait plus tuer comme ça, sans considération, ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas Sarah Lance. Elle n'était plus elle même, et elle devait se retrouver, comprendre qui elle était désormais. Elle devait partir, loin et vite, elle devait quitter Nyssa et son amour, elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Elle n'était pas à sa place. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à la brune. Elle l'aimait ça s'était sur, mais elle n'aimait pas qui elle était elle même, cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle devait fuir, la quitter. Sarah se leva du lit et s'assit face à la fenêtre, elle regarda Nyssa endormie paisiblement, qui ne se doutait de rien. Doucement, Sarah se mit à pleurer. Nyssa allait la détester de l'abandonner comme ça. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle essuya doucement son visage baigné de larmes. Elle alla se coucher à côté de la femme qu'elle aimait pour la dernière fois, se colla à elle, toucha sa peau douce, sentit son odeur si particulière. Demain, je partirai demain, pensait elle avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

* * *

><p>N'houbliez pas l'effet bénéfique des commentaires sur les auteurs :)<p> 


End file.
